justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Can’t Feel My Face
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |nogm = 3 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = to |gc = |lc = |perf = Yohann Hebi Daherhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=in5FmyMGWoM (1:44) |pictos = 184 |nowc = CantFeelMyFace |choreo = Céline Rotsen Kitsais |kcal = 23.8 |dura = 3:33 |mc = Jungle Green/Brownish-Purple |audio = |dlc = April 27th, 2017 (NOW)}}The Weeknd tarafından "Can't Feel My Face" , , ve yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı mor taslaklı bir adamdır. Turkuaz şapkası, parlak turkuaz ceketi, turuncu düğmeli gömlek, siyah kot pantolon, parlak turkuaz ayakkabılar ve boynunun etrafında altın bir kolye takıyor. Başı ve köprüsü boyunca, kapağı ve ceketi gümüş renkli, gömleği siyah ve ayakkabıları koyu mavi bir renge işaret ediyor. Arka Plan Rutin, kemer benzeri blokların önünde dansçı gibi görünmeye başlar. Bu arka plan, koro gelene kadar kalır ve kırmızı dikdörtgen benzeri bloklar yerden dışarı çıkar. Ardından, arka planda çeşitli kareler ve şekiller ile yeşil bir oda gösterir. Arkaplan daha sonra kırmızı yanıp sönen koyu tuğlalara dönüşür. Daha sonra kırmızı tuğlalara geri gider. Daha sonra yeşil renkte yanıp söner. Korodan sonra, duvar şekilli dikdörtgenler ile ancak az aydınlatılmış bir oda gösterir. Daha sonra kemer benzeri blokları ortaya çıkararak hareket eder. Daha sonra kırmızı ve yeşil tuğlalara geri döner, ve sonunda, içinden çıkan karelere sahip sarı bir duvar şekli vardır. Sonunda, 3 adet mor tuğla zeminden çıkıyor. Gold Moves Bu rutinde hepsi aynı olan 3 Gold Moves vardır: Tüm Gold Moves: Sağ kolunuz ve bir parmağınız kaldırıldıktan sonra sağ kolunuzu hızlıca aşağı doğru çekin. CantFeelMyFaceAll3GM.png|All Gold Moves Can'tfeelfacegmingame.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: *''Ghost In The Keys'' (Swag) Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Cool Kids Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Hey Handsome *Cap It Off *The 2010s Were Banging *Dance The Year Away! *All Songs A-E * *Solo *Unlimited A-E Trivia *Can't Feel My Face, şarkının müzik videosunun iki aday gösterdiği MTV Video Müzik Ödülleri'nde ortaya çıktı. *21 Eylül 2016'da, Can't Face Feel My Face '' adlı oyunun önizlemesi, '' justdancegame '' kanalından kaldırıldı. **Ancak, önizleme hala diğer uluslararası Just Dance YouTube kanallarında kaldı. **Same Old Love '' oyununun ön izleme süresi boyunca adlı oyun oynanışıyla benzer bir durum oluştu. Galeri Game Files Cantfeelmyface.png|'' '' Cantfeelmyface cover albumcoach.png| album coach Cantfeelmyface cover albumbkg.png| album background Cantfeelmyface banner bkg 7.png| menu banner cantfeelmyface map bkg.png| map background Cantfeelmyface cover@2x.jpg| cover CantFeelMyFaceAva.png|C1 s avatar 200545.png|C1 s golden avatar 300545.png|C1 s diamond avatar Cantfeelmyface pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Can'tFeelMyFaceScreenshotMenu.png|''Can't Feel My Face'' on the menu (8th-gen) Can'tFeelCoverMenu.png| loading screen (8th-gen) FaceCoachSelect.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Behind-the-Scenes 1fe58752417055.59106b772813d.jpg|Concept art CFMFbehindthescenes.jpeg|Behind the scenes Promotional Images Backgrounteaser3.png|Background teaser CantFeelMyFaceVID.gif Jd17-toptracks-preview-weeknd-cantfeelmyface-gif.gif|Gameplay GIF cant feel my face officialsite.png|Promotional gameplay CantFeelMyFace_promo.png|Promotional coach Others Can’t_Feel_My_Face_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Can’t_Feel_My_Face_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) 14867534062755011.gif|Proof of glass effect Videos Official Music Video The Weeknd - Can't Feel My Face Teasers Can’t Feel My Face - Gameplay Teaser (US) Can’t Feel My Face - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Can’t Feel My Face - Just Dance 2017 Can’t Feel My Face - Just Dance Now Can’t Feel My Face - Just Dance 2018 Can’t Feel My Face - Just Dance 2019 Referances Site Navigation es:Can’t_Feel_My_Face fr:Can’t Feel My Face pl:Can’t Feel My Face pt-br:Can’t Feel My Face ro:Can’t Feel My Face en:Can’t Feel My Face Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Disko Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:The Weeknd Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Tonbee Cattarzuzza